


Synchronous Vibrations: Harmonic Progression

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Series: Synchronous Vibrations [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dildo sucking, Earth 19 sexual activities, F/M, Technological Kink, This is kind of dominance but still not, magical strapon, plug n' play, random breach usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Cynthia comes back to see how Cisco is doing. She decides to share some things from her world for them to enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this some how became a series? We'll see how far it goes. The plug n' play is an invention/idea of my own kinky mind.
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

It had been a few days since the last time Cisco had any visitors, unwanted or other wise. So he’d been relatively relaxed and unexpecting any interruptions this time around. Once more, the metahuman engineering genius settled into bed, naked and very much in a mood. As he started to stroke his cock he grabbed the dildo that Cynthia had left him, he hadn’t remembered it feeling this life like. Granted it was casted from someone roughly about the same size as himself, given the familiar feel and weight, but it felt warm and soft almost lifelike to the touch. Clearly the people on Earth-19 had taken the time to develop some pretty intense sex toys.

Cisco opened his mouth for a taste, lips parting as his tongue darted out to run across the smooth soft head. It didn’t have much of a taste, unless he were to lube it up, but it didn’t matter at the moment. There was something about it, sure he’d been with guys before and girls who liked strapons, but this was different. He couldn’t explain it, and while he was slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth he didn’t give a damn. Granted if he concentrated he could feel a sympathetic vibration almost emanating from it, no doubt a gift from Cynthia, but he simply continued his task.

He was so lost in his own pleasure, slowly building it up and enjoying it, that he didn’t notice that Cynthia had breached her way into his bedroom once again. Instead of interrupting him she decided to watch him work. She eased herself into the nearby chair, turning it to keep her eyes on him. She spread her legs, as before having this room naked with things she thought would spice things up, she reached down cupping her pussy. She toyed with her clit as she watched Cisco happily deep throat her dildo. She grinned, satisfied at the results of her first trip.

She noticed that he was close to finishing, and she didn’t want to stop that, but she inched closer in the chair, re positioning herself to give him a good view when he opened his eyes. Cisco picked up his speed, stroking his cock faster in time with his practicing on her dildo. She let out a soft moan barely audible, but she was clearly impressed with his skills. She was glad that she made preparations to come over again, she knew he was going to enjoy it almost as much as she would. His hips bucked and quaked as he thrust up into his hand, the dildo now balls deep in his mouth. She rubbed her clit faster her own rhythm matching Cisco’s. She swore that by this point he probably knew, but didn’t care to react.

As he came, she felt her own orgasm start to ripple through her. Her hips spasmed and her legs shook, rocking the chair back and forth. She looked over to Cisco, legs throbbing and moving just as hers were. He would fit in so well on her earth, but she just couldn’t stay away from him. He slowed down, opening his eyes. Once he saw her he quickly pulled the dildo from his lips and shot her a mixed look.

“Okay like..That’s not creepy in a sexy stalker kind of way” he fumbled his words, not bothering to cover up, in fact parting the sheets so she could join if she wanted.

“As I said the last time, we were just getting started. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be back?” she grinned, sliding into the bed, bag in hand as she got next to him.  
“No but like..See this is where talking would have come in handy before you stopped by” he remarked, gesturing to both of their naked bodies as well as the dildo.

“Oh what and miss that show? Hell no. I have to say you were looking damn fine with that dildo in your mouth” she moaned still turned on by the show she saw.

“Well I mean it’s like you said about me. At least pansexual right?” he shot her a look, knowing full well that he didn’t define sexuallity not helping who he was attracted to. 

“Hmm, up for some more fun then?” she smirked grabbing the dildo and licking her lips. She grabbed Cisco’s cock and started to rub the two together slowly. “Oh yeah I’d say you like it” she smiled loving how he was just letting her take him like this.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna fuck me again with your strapon?” he groaned, knowing full well that if that was her plan he wouldn’t stop her.

“No not exactly. I thought we could step it up and I can show you some of my earth’s more inventive options for girl’s fucking their boys” she offered in a teasing manner.

“Oh wait so I’m your boy now?” he scoffed, teasing her back in return. He nodded at her suggestion and allowed her to do whatever she needed.

“I don’t flash that smile to just anyone” she winked, standing up momentarily to grab a few things from her bag as well as the dildo. Cisco watched her grab a few items and attach some to the dildo and one to the base of her skull. He didn’t know what to say so he continued to watch, fascinated by the clear innovations in sexual activities on her earth. When it was all said and done, it appeared that the dildo had become part of her.

“Okay so fancy gadgets aside for now, that’s like what a strapless dildo?” he asked, more and more interested by the minute.

“On my world, we call it a ‘plug n’ play’ because it attaches to your body and allows you to feel everything” she remarked standing before him now stroking the dildo that had become her cock.

“That’s...Oh damn...that’s like real progressive?” he stuttered at a loss for words. “So you can like...feel...well that explains why it was so life like” he was lost in the possibilities, staring at her while he talked.

She inched towards him, stroking her cock as she made her way back to the bed. She caught his mesmerized glare and knew that he was hers. If their similar frequencies weren’t enough, there wa a resonance between them that had nothing to do with their powers. Cynthia knew that Cisco would be up for more and more if she decided to keep this up.

“I can feel anything you’d want to make me feel” she moaned, thanking the brilliant woman who designed this tech on her earth.

Cisco reached forward, giving the artificial cock a stroke. It felt just as warm and pulsing as his own. He wondered briefly if she chose this because of its similarity to him, but shrugged it off. He gave her a few pumps before leaning in and pulling her to him. If she was going to bait him with this, he was going to be one hell of a catch.

He opened his mouth and started to tease her slowly. His tongue darted out and circled her cock head. It was soft and just like the real thing, but there was a distinct after taste that was entirely the dildo. Still it didn’t dissuade him in taking rest of it in his mouth. Cisco closed his lips around her cock and started to bob his head up and down her shaft. 

As expected Cynthia dived right in and grasped the back of his head with one hand, she started to thrust forward, clearly moaning and enjoying everything that he was doing. She hissed when he managed to take her all, the way down. The boy had talent that much was certain, his tongue moving as he sucked her. Her hips moved as shivers raced up her spine. She pulled out noticing the disappointed look on his face.

“Ai Papi...Calmate baby. Mami needs to change it up for a while” she breathed nose crinkling just slightly, she knew that they’d get back to that soon. “Spread those legs for me, I need that gorgeous ass of yours” she ordered, growling as he did as she told. 

“Hmmm que delicioso” she replied slowly in spanish. She reminded herself to take notes for later.

She lay over him, bracing his legs with her hands. She caressed her thighs and smiled that devious smile that he loved so much. Cynthia leaned in lining the tip of her hard cock against Cisco’s ass. She teased him before pulling back and lubing them both.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me now girl. Just fucking give it to me” he growled, clearly feeling what she was feeling.

She slid into him in one thrust, relishing the fact that the plug n’ play transmitted every little detail to her. A breathy moan escaped her lips and she lost herself in the sensations. Clearly Cisco had the best ass in the multiverse. The boy knew it too as he looked at her and grinned wickedly as well. She picked up the pace giving him all that she had, she leaned into him feeling their skin meet as she fucked him as hard and as fast as her hips would allow.

“Cisco...I’m gonna cum. Tell me you want me too” she cried out knowing full well that he’d agree.

“Fucking do it! Give it to me” he called out, enjoying the way she felt inside of him.

“Fuuccccckk” she bellowed out, cumming deep inside of him hips shaking and quaking as she pulled out. Clearly the two of them were very exhausted as she pulled out. Waiting for later to unattach the dildo. She looked at him as she leaned against him in the bed.

“So what do you think?” she smiled.

“Can’t wait to see what else you have on your earth” he shot back, worn out but happy. She winked at him, kissing him before leaving once more. He sighed and started counting the days until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just noticed some typos and completely wrong words. Sorry for that y'all.


End file.
